One of a Kind
by Sessho Crispies
Summary: Inu Yasha is a new student at Foxfire High. He meets new and interesting people but nobody like a certain girl call her at school. Do not say her name or touch her. she will freak out!!
1. Default Chapter

One of a Kind  
  
Summery: Inu Yasha is a new student at Foxfire High. He meets new and interesting people, but nobody like a certain girl call "her" at school. Don't say her name or touch her, she'll freak out!!  
  
This be my first Fanfic. Make nice-nice!! And I no own Inu yasha or anybody else except my lil' brother so no sue me!!!  
  
Chapter 1: An Interesting Encounter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Inu Yasha's POV~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I remember the day I met "her". The most interesting day of my life. I don't think I'll ever forget it. It started out normal enough." "Ah, isn't it a lovely day Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked. "Whatever" "Hey, what's with the attitude?" Miroku exclaimed. "Nothin." "Hey man, be glad! It's your first day at this school and it's full of bust and ass!!" I just sighed and walk along the sidewalk.  
  
I had moved here during the spring break and met Miroku at the Arcade Underground. During the summer break I had found out many things about my new acquaintance, like, for the most part he was the BIGGEST playboy ever to walk the earth, Also that he was rich out of his mind, And lastly that he supposedly had a secret love, but ever time I would ask Miroku would either change the subject, not answer, or just say wait and see when school started.  
  
Miroku and myself finally made to the gates of the school and made our way up to the building, when I heard the most ear popping scream ever to be heard in the history of mankind, or so I thought. I turned my head to where I thought the scream came from and soon realized that I was the only one interested in it. Everyone else was doing their normal school yard things as if they didn't hear it. Even Miroku didn't seem to hear it. "Hey man, what was that scream?" I asked for an explanation.  
  
"Scream?" Miroku asked, "I didn't hear anything. "Dude, you've got to be kidding!" I exclaimed, totally confused. "Oh!! Did it sound like this?" Miroku did an almost perfect copy of the scream. This time everyone stopped what the were doing and looked at him. Now I was confused and answered "yeah."  
  
"Oh well that was just her and her friend. No need to worry" Miroku answered-oh-so-casually. I was about to ask who "her" was, when a blur of what seemed to be two girls run past me knocking me over. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!" I yelled. "Was that "her"? I emphasized the word "her". *Was that her real name or a nickname? * I wonder what's so special about her. Maybe she's one of those prep chicks that think no one is worth of saying her name! I hate people like that! *  
  
I pulled away from my thoughts and turned to Miroku. "Hey, what's her name?" Miroku just walked into the building, for homeroom was going to begin soon and he wasn't one for being late. I soon followed. We got there just in time. Miroku sat in his seat while I went to the teacher. "Um, excuse me." The Teacher turned around to see me, a boy around 17 with long black hair and deep violet eyes. "Yes, you must be Inu Yasha, you may have a seat behind the young girl there," the teacher pointed to the seat behind a girl with long raven black hair and shining brown eyes.  
  
I walked to my seat and introduced myself to her. She didn't answer; she didn't even look at me. She was.SLEEPING!! Her eyes were wide open, but she was snoring lightly. I went to poke her awake, when the whole class, including the teacher screamed "NO!!!!!!!" I flew out of my seat. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered. Then I crawled back into my seat and class continued like it's normal boring self.  
  
Soon after the bell rang I gathered my things, then I noticed that the girl that was sleeping had left her notebook behind. It was red with the word "mine" on it. I opened to the back of the cover hoping to see a name. Nothing. Nothing on the pages either. "Oh well, mind as well return it to her," I said to no one in particular. I ran out of the classroom and saw her walking down the hall to the stairs. "Hey!!" I yelled, but to no avail. I finally caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
Let me tell you that was the worst idea I ever had.  
  
She turned around and looked at me as if I was a monster, a zombie, the most gruesome thing she ever saw in her life. She slapped my hand away and started to shake violently. She pointed at me accusingly as if I committed a sin. She looked terrified. "y-you touched me." I was really confused. "So?" I asked. "Y-you have Ebola don't you.YOU-SICK-SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!" She screamed it down the hall. "Oh my god! I'm gonna die. I can't! There too much I have to do!! I have to wax my counters and bake cookies for my cat! I can't." she stared to scream random things, making no sense. I tried to calm her down, but she kept screaming like I was going to rape her or something. "I-I can't let the virus spread," she stated. That's when she started to pull off her shirt. I panicked and grabbed her shirt and pulled it down.  
  
It only made matters worse.  
  
girl with long black hair came running up to us and decked me right in the face. "How dare you harass my friend, you sick pervert!" the girl screamed. She took the girl and comforted her. I on the other hand was very, very confused and intrigued to find out more about her, this girl. I never met a crazy before, and heard not to mess with them, but unfortunately, I wasn't the type to take advice.  
  
A/N Soooooo? What did ya think? I know, it was probably a little boring and not very long, but usually all stories start out like that right. Any ways please send advice or whatever. I would love to hear from ya!! 0_~ 


	2. and your name is

One of a Kind  
  
A/N: WAI!!!!!! My first ever review BY dog-eared hanyou!! YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND!! You have no idea how happy I am!! Yeah lot's of people would be like "it's only a review" but it was like walking on cloud 9!! Take a bow, pat yourself on the back. YOU MADE SOMEONE IN THE WORLD HAPPY!!!!!! Ok yeah Thanks for makin my day. And I'll agree with the paragraph thing, I didn't think it would look like that. any ways on with this crappy story!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I no own Yasha.no sue. *.* = Thoughts "." = Talk . = inner voice Chapter 2: Hide and Spy  
  
It's been two minutes after that incident and Inu Yasha was the talk of the school. He had actually touched "her". People would stare at him like he was a brave fool. Inu yasha got up off the ground and wiped the blood from his nose. *Damn she doesn't joke around when she punches. What was so daring about touching a girl? And what was her godforsaken name?!* "Inu Yasha!!" Inu Yasha was ripped from his thoughts as he heard someone called his name. It was Miroku. He was running towards Inu Yasha. When he reached him, he didn't stop. He grabbed his wrist and kept running until he got to the men's room.  
  
" Inu Yasha. what w-were you thinking?" Miroku asked while trying to catch his breath. "Y-you said her name didn't you!! Damn you!! Didn't I tell you not to say her name or touch her! "NO, YOU DIDN'T!! I don't even know her name! Hell, I didn't even know that was her! I was just trying to return her notebook." he looked down at his hand. He still had it. "What was her deal any way?" Miroku looked up at him confused for a moment then remembering. "Oh yeah, your new here." Miroku laughed nervously. "No shit? News to me," Inu Yasha said sarcastically. "So, what's with her?" Miroku sighed. "Well." Miroku tried to find a way to describe it. Inu Yasha started thinking about what she had said and acted. "So she's protective of her personal space?" "No," Miroku stated. "It's more like she lost one to many games at Marbles." Inu Yasha looked shocked. "Y-you mean s-she's o-one of them psycho bitches that are on the news all the time because they killed their family and stuff. "uh.no not reall." Miroku was cut off I mid sentence. "SHE'S GONNA FUCKIN' KILL ME IN MY SLEEP OR CALL MY HOUSE ON HER CELL PHONE AND BE WAITING AT MY DOOR TO GUT ME!!!" Inu Yasha screamed. "Why didn't you tell me not to touch her" Miroku tried to calm him down. "Inu yasha she's not going to kill you.hopefully.heh heh heh." Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "She's very unpredictable." Inu Yasha calmed down a little. "Oh! And there was this other girl. That bitch popped me good!" Miroku looked at his wrist. "Oh would you look at the time, class is going to begin soon. See ya." Miroku ran off in a hurry. Inu Yasha blinked. "What's with him?" Inu Yasha shrugged and went to class.  
  
After school Inu Yasha walk around town, giving himself some time to think. *Who was that girl? Why is she so out of it? Maybe she's had some kind of horrible past and she just snapped. Oh hell! I forgot, she probably gonna kill me now that I've messed with her. Damn!* Just then he saw her. She was on a bench talking to.the tree? Inu Yasha still had her notebook. He decided he would return it to her.  
  
*Ok I can do this. No touching and no calling of the name* "Not that I know her name," he said to himself. He walked up to her. "Um, Excuse me," he said nervously. She looked over at him. He flinched. "Yes?" She asked looking directly into his eyes. He didn't even dare look away, afraid she would freak out or something. "Uh, you left your notebook in class and I wanted to return it to you, but earlier you freaked out and I didn't get the chance too so." He cut his sentence short when she asked "What is your name?" He looked at her awkwardly. "Uh.Inu Yasha," he said hesitantly. *What if she wanted my name to hire some people from the Mafia or something? No. That's just crazy talk.*  
  
Duh dude! Crazy people do things people think are crazy. That's how they earn their name. *but, she seems so nice and normal now* maybe she has a personality disorder *Maybe.*  
  
He was interrupted when he realized that she had been talking to him. ".that's why I usually don't like to get the green ones," she finished off her sentence. "uh.Hey, Can I ask your name?" Inu Yasha asked. "Sure" Inu Yasha waited. She waited. "uh.so what's your name?" "um.it's, uh, wait, wait, it'll come to me."  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" They both turned their heads to see a furious looking girl come up to them and grab Kagome protectively. "You bastard! Stay the fuck away from her or I punch you so hard your 2nd grade picture will have a black eye." Inu Yasha recognized this girl as the one that took him out earlier. He also remembered that when he mentioned her in front of Miroku, he was in a hurry to leave all of a sudden. "Hey, uh, do you know Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked. Her faced brightened up and turned a shade of pink. "Did he say something about me?" she said all to excitedly. "Well, he was acting funny when I mentioned you, and he said he had a secret crush , so I assumed. "uh, if I could get your name, maybe I'll ask him," he said trying to get on her good side. "Would you?!" Inu Yasha nodded. "Ok, My name is Sango and her name is Kagome." He flinched, expecting something to happen because of what Miroku said. But nothing happened. Sango went over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, This is." Sango looked over at Inu Yasha as if mentally asking his name.  
  
"Inu Yasha"  
  
Sango's sentence was finished by Kagome. She looked sad, like she was going to cry. "Hey, What's wrong with her Sango?" Inu Yasha asked worryingly. "SHE MUST BE REMEMBERING SOMETHING!!!" Sango yelled. "Wha?" Inu Yasha asked confusingly. "You've probably been wondering why she seems crazy, yeah?" Inu Yasha nodded. "Well something happened to her a long time ago because of.." "INU YASHA!!!" Someone yelled. A short boy with orangey brown hair and big blue eyes ran up to him. He looked worried. "Inu Yasha.S-something h-happened to.to Rin a-and I n-need a ride to t-the hospital!"  
  
A/N Yeah I'm gonna stop there. Heh. I don't know what to do with Kagome's past. I think if I just go to my room turn on some Inu Yasha music and wait for it to come on, I'll get some kind of inspiration. Hey I'll take any suggestions!! P.s. Thank you dog-eared hanyou!! Hehe, ok, I think I should stop now. ^^;;; Don't worry I'm not a stalker... 


	3. My Friend

One of a Kind  
  
A/N Allo again. 3rd chapter!! Yay! And just a lil' bit of fluff, but not a whole lot, we save for later. =^-^=  
  
Disclaimer: No ownzers the Inu Yasha.  
  
!~!~! At the Hospital!~!~!  
  
*Damn, I was supposed to watch her. Sessho maru is gonna kill me!* Inu Yasha thought to himself. "Inu Yasha, is she ok?" Inu Yasha turned to Shippo. "of course. What happened anyway?" Shippo turned his head down. "we were playing on the swings and a bully came up to us. I tried to stop him and protect Rin, but he beat me up and pushed Rin. She lost balance and fell on to the street and then a car came, but couldn't stop in time and." tears started to form in shippos eyes. "It's all my fault!" Shippo declared. Inu Yasha didn't say a word, just hoped like hell Rin was ok.  
  
Inu Yasha soon took Shippo home and promised to take him again tomorrow. Inu Yasha walk home himself. He opened the door to the apartment and was all to quickly thrown to the wall being held up by very strong arms. "where is Rin" the offender growled. Inu Yasha got his bearing back and saw that it was his oh-so-loving brother, Sessho maru. Inu Yasha was about to explain everything, when they heard a noise outside their door. They both looked at eachother and then the clock. It read 3:37am. Sessho maru dropped his brother and walked over to the door. Inu Yasha soon followed. He opened it. "Damn key is broken!!" The person yelled. Inu Yasha gasped. "Kagome." he whispered. Kagome looked up.  
  
"Ahhh, What the hell'er you doin' in my house?!!" "Excuse me?" was Sessho maru's reply. "Oh well, I'll just have to fly to mothers house." with that she climbed onto the railing at the edge of the walkway on the building.  
  
Spreading her arms readying her self to "fly" off a 4 story building from the top. Inu Yasha flew past his brother and grabbed her waist before she jumped. "What are you doing?" Inu Yasha asked. "I'm going to go bake cookies," she replied. "Then why are you trying to jump off the edge?" "who is?" she asked. Sessho maru stood there very, very confused like. Kagome noticed him.  
  
"hey!!" she squeeled. "What a cute girlfriend you got!" Kagome ran up to Sessho maru and hugged him. Then she took his hair and, with her hands, pulled it into two pigtails. "what do you think? Is she pretty?" Kagome asked Inu Yasha.  
  
He laughed. He laughed so hard he couldn't even bare it. He was on the floor gasping for air, holding his sides, rolling around, he couldn't stop and his sides hurt so much. T-to th-think.haha...t-the great sess.haha.Sessho m- maru w-would l-look 'snort' pret..pretty in.PIGTAILS!!" Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't stand it, it hurt too much. Kagome went over to InuYasha and then looked to Sessho maru. "is he dying?" she asked him. "He will be in a minute," Sessho maru stated. After a while Inu Yasha calmed down. "So Inu Yasha, if your finished, tell me where Rin is." Sessho maru said. "She's in the hospital," Inu Yasha said back. With that Sessho maru left to the hospital, no questions asked. "Who's Rin, your guy's daughter?" Kagome asked with concern. "NO!!!! That is my brother, a guy, a man, a dude!!" Inu Yasha yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry," Kagome said. Then he remembered he touched her and she didn't freak out like earlier. "Hey, why didn't you yell at me when I touched you?" Inu Yasha asked, then noticed how wrong and stupid the question was.  
  
She lowered her head. "I knew Inu Yasha wouldn't hurt me. Inu Yasha is my new friend. That's why, Inu Yasha is my special friend, that's why I didn't push Inu Yasha away from me." Inu Yasha looked at her and felt a weird warmth inside him. She looked at hima nd gave him a smile. "I hope I'm Inu Yasha's friend too." Inu Yasha was touched, he didn't know why, but she seemed special. Inu Yasha blushed at that thought.  
  
"Well, it's cold so do you wanna come in?" "A sleepover!!" Kagome yelled. "YAY!!" She ran into the apartment. Inu Yasha soon followed. She jumped into Inu Yasha's bed. "Are you all set, need any blankets or pillows?" Inu Yasha asked. "Nope!" she answered. She stared at him and he stared back. They both waited. "so.are you coming?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha blushed crimson. "ahh.well.I-I thought I w-was." he tried to get out his sentence. "nonsence! This is a sleepover remember?" Kagome got up and dragged him to the bed and pushed him down. Then she went over to his closet and grabbed a white t-shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha just stared at her. She was so interesting. She started to get undressed. Inu Yasha's blush just doubled over in redness. He tried to look away but her beautiful, curvey, figure held him like a spell. After she got the shirt on she jumped over Inu Yasha and curled up in the blankets. Inu Yasha's breathing got heavier when she felt her arms wrap around one of his own. She held it like a teddy bear.  
  
He felt really dirty right now, but he would never take advantage of an innocent girl. At least he would try with all the will power he had not to. He had to admit she was very attractive and that didn't help his current situation on bit. He swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and attempted to go to sleep. 


	4. My little problem

One of a Kind  
  
A/N you people like me, you really like me. HAHAHA. Ok yeah so here is chapter 4. and MORE INU YASHA AND KAGOMENESS!!  
  
Disclaimer: I (don't) OWN INUYASHA!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
*.* = thoughts . = inner voice "." = talking  
  
4:36am  
  
  
  
"Damn, I can't sleep," Inu Yasha whispered to no one in particular. He looked over at Kagome. A little smile appeared on his face. *What is wrong with me, Dammit! I've only met her a few times and I feel like I'm acting like so lovey dovey junior high kid that's pined after this girl since I was born. I feel really stupid. She's so soft. Whoa! That thought came out of the blue. I think you've got a crush!! Shut up!! don't deny it, you can't hide from me Duh, you my "me" inside me. so you gonna ask her out? What?! She's a fuckin' looney, man! sooo. I don't think I can. sure you can. no I can't yes you can NO!! I should know I'm me you know! so am I dumbass! So when's the wedding? " SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Kagome whipped herself into a sitting position, sat there for a few seconds, then fell to the right onto Inu Yasha's lower abdomen. He went completely stiff, and the heavy breathing came again. His redder-than-red blush came back and he felt really hot. "I-I-I .can't t-take.m-much more of t-this." Inu Yasha managed to say. It was bad enough he was already having trouble to keep control when she was up on his side, but now that she was practically laying all over the problem at hand, (if you know what I mean. *wink wink, nudge nudge* ^_~) he couldn't take it.  
  
* It'll be okay. Just lay here and go to sleep. poor sex deprived fool.having trouble's "down there"? Shut up, you.* he was about to cuss himself out when he felt this overwhelming sensation. He just melted there for a moment. He regained control and looked over to see the problem. Kagome was pulling at his pants (and at that *wink wink* "special spot"). She moved her hand again and started to tense. Inu Yasha couldn't take it. He was losing, and badly too. He accidentally let a moan slip out as she moved again.  
  
Here she was having a nightmare and Inu Yasha was battling it out with his hormones. Might I add that he was losing horribly. (A/N poor girl's having a nightmare and Inu Yasha's on the brink of raping her. Tisk Tisk Inu Yasha)  
  
Well we'll get back to that in a minute. But in another part of town, (nextdoor) a dark shadowy figure was slipping in and out of the shadows. It suddenly stopped at the door. Uh.the next door from the door we were inside a minute ago. (and there are some pretty interesting noises coming from there as well.) anyway. the shadow slipped the door open and walked inside. It looked around until it saw a door labeled 'MIROKU'. "gotcha!"  
  
The shadow jumped onto the bed with a rope and a role of masking tape. "Ahhhhh, HELP ME!!" a voice echoed in the streets of Tokyo, but no one payed any attention, much to the victims discomfort.  
  
Back to hormone boy.  
  
* I gotta get out of here* he tried to get up, but didn't have the strength. * I need to get out of here. why? So you can go do your thing in the bathroom? you know what you arrogant bastard, when I get up I'm gonna kill you. Shame. Suicide is a cowards way out SHUT THE FUCK UP. no need to yell at yourself. I'm here to help you. oh, just go suck dick, gay ass. Is that a invitation because it seems like you need it. SHUT UP!! hahahahaha The voice faded away, much to Inu Yasha's liking. Kagome finally stopped moving around and she smiled. "I wonder what she's dreaming about?" Inu yasha had went to get up and "fix his problem" when kagome called out his name and grabbed his arm. Her face looked like she was gonna burst into tears. He moved toward her and she calmed down. He moved away and she once again got the tear look. He did this a few times more. Well I can't take her in the bathroom with me. He blushed at the thought.  
  
*~*~*~Inu Yasha's Wild Imagination~*~*~*~  
  
He carried Kagome to the bathroom and placed her in the bathtub with a pillow and blanket. Then he went over to the other side to "do his thing". "Oh Kagome," he moans. Then he hears movement. He turns around to see Kagome's head peeking over the side of the tub. "Uh, Kagome, it's not what it looks like, I uh.you see.." He tried to talk his way out. " I can help you" he hears her say quietly. She stands up naked and walks over to him. She grabs him into a passionate kiss and.  
  
*~*~*~Reality~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha drooled at his fantasy. "Inu Yasha" *ah, to hear her call out my name. It feels so right.* "Inuyasha" *yes say it again* "INU YASHA!!" Inu Yasha pulled from his fantasy to see Kagome staring at him. "uh, Kagome, you up early don't you th." Kagome interrupted "Inu Yasha, there's something stuck in your pants." Inu Yasha looked down. Indeed there was. Kagome poked it. The contact sent shivers through his body and his fantasy filled his mind. He blushed and pulled his shirt down to cover himself more. "uh.I-I got t-to go t-to t-t-the b-bathroom." With that he ran out of the room. "hmm, I bet he has a potty problem. Hee hee" Kagome giggled. She got up and looked at the clock.  
  
6:57am  
  
Time to get ready for school. "Inu Yasha!" no response. "Inu Yasha!!" silence. "INU YASHA!!" Kagome yelled. "COULD YOU PLEASE STOP CALLING OUT MY NAME!!" Inu Yasha yelled in response. "SORRY!!" Kagome yelled back. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" Kagome asked. "Whatever" was his reply. With that she walked over to his closet and grabbed a red shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Inu Yasha I need to use the shower." Kagome said to him through the door. "okay" After a few minutes Inu Yasha came out of the bathroom. Kagome smiled and went in to get ready.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her until she closed the door. Then he just stared at it. "you know, she seems pretty normal sometimes. "EKK!!" Kagome ran out of the bathroom. "T-there's something coming out of the shower thingy," she exclaimed. Inu Yasha walked in there and only saw water. He looked back at her and examined her face. *She's afraid of the water?* A cruel thought crossed his mind. "yes, there does seem to be something coming out of the shower head." He put his hand to his chin with a thoughtful look. "What do you think it is?" Kagome asked. Inu Yasha just wanted to burst out laughing, but no, he would have to find out what "water" was. "hmm.." He reached his hand out to touch it. Kagome tensed and her grip on his arm got tighter. He put his hand through it and dropped to the floor. Kagome screamed. "INU YASHA!!!" he laid there still. She put her face near his to see if he was breathing and "BOO!!" Inu yasha yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Inu Yasha had a huge grin on his face. "tricked you" Kagome turned away. "It was just water, silly." Inu yasha explained. *I totally take that comment about her being normal.* She was far from it. After they got ready, they walked to school. "oh my god." Inu Yasha said when he walked up to the gate.  
  
A/N yeah I stop there. Thank you for reviews. They made me happy!! Uh and next chapter will have miroku and sango-ness. So bu bye 


	5. Sango's Problem

One of a Kind  
  
  
  
Ok, so I finally update. Hehe Stupid Big Brother wouldn't let me on MY!!!! Computer. Damn him!! Well anyway, by popular demand (meaning my mother and sister's demand) Miroku and Sango fluffiness. Oh and Sango's problem revealed!! well on with the story!! P.S. read my lil' story Surprise Surprise!! It funny and---disturbing.  
  
Chapter 5: Sango's Problem  
  
*.* = thoughts . = inner voice "." = talking  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't believe what he saw. Miroku was hanging from the top of the flagpole, upside down, in the nude, with the words "I now take my revenge" on his stomach. "w-who did this?" Inu Yasha asked still not believing what he saw. Sango ran up to Kagome and InuYasha. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to." Just then she looked up and saw Miroku. Then she immediately covered her eyes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream had woken up Miroku. "Mmm.huh? Since when did I have a balcony view of my school upside down?" He stared for a moment and then looked up.well down actually.and saw everyone staring back at him. He looked around until finally he looked down.which would be up (^_^;;) at his belly. "Revenge?" Miroku asked to no one and everyone at once. Students and teachers fainted and blushed, men laughed. Kagome took no notice to his exposure, but copied Sango. Inu Yasha asked again "who the fuck did this?"  
  
"Sango did," a voice from behind them stated. They all turned to face the said person and they were met with black. A women dressed in all black with an emotionless expression. "Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed and ran up to hug the girl. Inu Yasha had to do a double take. At first it was like Kagome was hugging herself, but if you look again you could tell the differences. "Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked her. "Kikyo," she stated plainly. Then Sango came up to her "what do you mean I did this?" Kikyo sighed. "well Sango, remember the fact that you don't remember things?" "no," Sango said. "exactly," Kikyo replied.  
  
"What the hell do you mean!" Inu Yasha demanded. "Sango's problem is that she has a Split personality disorder, Schizophrenia." Inu Yasha looked dumbfounded. That was a big word. He looked at the girl and studied her a little. *she's probably gothic or something*. He didn't really care, but he just never associated with the type before. "so if that's Sango's problem, what's Kagome's?" Inu Yasha asked. "Simply psycho." Kikyo answered. "and who are you to them?" Inu Yasha asked not quite happy about her brief answers.  
  
"I am the one that keeps them under control." Inu Yasha just wanted to jump off a cliff or shoot himself. This was all to confusing and pretty soon he was gonna be on the same boat as Kagome. "Hey, all of this "let's get to know each other" talk is nice and all, but CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!! AND SOME CLOTHING WOULD HELP THE SITUATION!!" Miroku yelled. Sango blushed, Inu Yasha snorted, Kikyo looked at him uninterested, and Kagome was hugging and hanging all over Kikyo, who didn't really seem to mind or even take notice.  
  
After Miroku got down and clothed, school got canceled. One of the teachers slipped and fell on the stairs causing all the other people to fall and a janitor go knocked out the window and broke a school bus when he landed. (a/n heh, I am creative, ne?) Inu Yasha took this time to get to know these people better. He wanted answers and explanation, and he was going to get them. He invited everyone to his apartment.  
  
Once everyone got comfy, he got straight to the point. "so why are they in this state?" Inu Yasha asked Kikyo. Well Sango's was from her family and Kagome just has a lot of problems that caused her insanity. Kikyo started with Sango's first.  
  
"It all started when."  
  
Little Sango ran up to her father. "hello, little Sango, how was your day at the park?" her father asked. "It was wonderful, daddy!!" She hugged him. He picked her up and walked into the house. "daddy do you have to go to work today?" little Sango asked. "yes, I do. will you be a good girl for mommy?" Sango hesitated a little but answered. "yes daddy, I'm always a good girl." Her father laughed and set her in the living room as he went to his room to get ready fro work. After about an hour, he left. Sango was in the living room playing with her blocks, when someone came up behind her and smacked her head to the right. Sango fell over, her blocks flying everywhere. Sango got up off the ground and started to pick up her blocks, not even looking at her attacker. She already knew who it was. Her mother. Sango tried to get into her room, but her mother was too strong and held her firmly. "You took him away, you little bitch!! Give him back!!" her mother yelled.  
  
Sango didn't know why her mother blamed her for her brother's death, but evidently Sango was the one to blame when her father was gone.  
  
Her mother threw her against the wall repeatedly, cursing and screaming. She never did this when father was home. Sango didn't like it when father left, but she was a big girl and could take care of herself. She didn't need anybody. Think for herself and live for herself, She could do everything herself.  
  
Sango snapped.  
  
She pushed her mother over and started to hit her and throw things at her. Her mother tried to get Sango off her, but couldn't. Little Sango was out of control. Her mother tried to crawl away, but Sango had did the finishing blow. A flash of red briefly crossed Sango's eyes as she grabbed the pick for the fireplace and jammed it through her mother's body. Then she passed out. When she woke up she was in the hospital, her dad sleeping on a chair next to her. She couldn't remember anything.  
  
The police came up with the only reasonable explanation. A thief or murderer came in and attacked Sango's mother and Sango must have went into hiding and came out afterward and the shock of her mother dead must have made her faint. That was the reasonable explanation anyway. (a/n if only--) She went home with her father cheerful and smiling like she always did, but she turned mean and aggressive when she saw a picture of her mother or somehow someone did something to trigger her other self and the doctor claimed it to be Schizophrenia.  
  
"So we have Mean Sango and Nice Sango," Kikyo finished up. Inu Yasha and Miroku were shocked. "Wow, who'd a thought I'd meet a Schizo," Inu Yasha and Miroku stated at the same time thoughtfully. Then Miroku and Inu Yasha asked, "How did you find out?" Kikyo explained. "Well Nice Sango doesn't remember anything, but Mean Sango does and so I got her to tell me the story using mind tricks." "Ohhh" they said at the same time. "Stop copying me!!" they yelled. "Me? It's you!!" they pointed at each other.  
  
"Well there you go, Sango"s problem," Kikyo said. "I must be going now." "Wait, what about Kagome?' Inu Yasha yelled. "I told you already!! She's just crazy!!" Kikyo yelled back. Inu Yasha knew that it couldn't have been that simple. He was gonna find out sooner or later.  
  
  
  
Ta da!! Sango's matter!! I still don't know what to do with Kagome. Oh well  
  
P.s. Heather I'm gonna tell Jeremy!! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! 


	6. Author Apologies

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
I, myself, just NOW noticed. THERE IS NO SANGO/MIROKU-ness. Ha! I guess I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wrapped up in the "past life of Sango" that I forgot to put it in. So next chapter, I promise as much fluff between whoever.  
  
I owe that much to you  
  
Thank you  
  
Have a nice and happy day!  
  
~*~*~*Sessho Crispies*~*~*~ 


	7. My Two Favorite Things in all the World

One of a Kind A/N: Hehe sorry for the delay. I have updated with much persuading by "Me" (insert face here). THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS THAT I DO NOT DESERVE!! Big and Little brother problems have caused me much disturbance in updation (hey I made a word) I'm surrounded by brothers!! DAMMIT!! Oh well. So I write little chapter with fluff or at least I try.. But no worry Inu Yasha got his lonesome under control.yeah..so, um, enjoy? Oh and did you all peoples hear about the.INU YASHA PLAYSTATION GAME THAT'S COMING OUT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooooooooooh I no can wait!! *dances around* yeah just thought I'd let ya know.SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!! Please Read My Other Small Story "Surprise Surprise"! It's Cool! It's Funny! AND VERY DISTURBING! Mwahahahahahahahaha. (uh, are we allowed to advertise our own fanfics on another like this? Hehe) Anyway PLEASE read it. I want you too. For your well-being!! READ IT!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 6: My two favorite things in all the world! After Kikyo left, Kagome demanded to go to the ice cream store, in the other side of Tokyo. Why? They'll never know.. So they got on the train.   
  
"Ah, why do we got to go to the other side of the city for ice cream?" Inu Yasha whined. Miroku sighed. "Inu Yasha, you were the one that agreed." Inu Yasha blushed a little "so?" Miroku rolled his eyes. They all just sat there for a while then Miroku asked. "Kagome, What's your favorite flavor of Ice Cream?" She stared at him for a while. He got scared a little and then he realized he had said her name. He broke out into a heavy sweat. "uh.k-kagome, I- uh."he tried to explain. "Vanilla" Miroku just looked at her. "Vanilla huh? Very simple for a complex personality." He stated, totally forgetting about his "almost" nervous breakdown about her name. "Mine's Chocolate. Kind of like the opposite of Vanilla yeah?" Miroku said. Kagome nodded and smiled. "My favorite Rocky Road!!" Sango chirped in. Then Miroku went on how rocky road was invented.  
  
"I like Cookies' and cream." Everyone looked at Inu Yasha. He blushed. "What?" He asked. "You eat Ice Cream?" Miroku asked. "WHAT THE HELL AMI I AN ALIEN? YES I DO EAT ICE CREAM DIP-SHIT!!" Inu Yasha yelled. Miroku scooted away. "I didn't think you were the type of person that ate stuff like that, that's all." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"well then your stupid. I LOVE Ice cream and Ramen. Ramen first! They are my two most favorite things." He explained. "I don't understand why they haven't made Ramen flavored ice cream!!!" Inu Yasha complained. "the world would be better if they just put things together and make a great, uh.something." Inu Yasha ranted on and on. Then Miroku cut in. "Sango what are two things you love the most?" Sango thought for a while. "um.my sleeping and shopping!" "well then they should make a place where you can sleep and shop at the same time," Inu Yasha exclaimed. "Hey Sango, who do you like to sleep with" Miroku asked while slowly creeping his hand up her skirt. "Ahhhhhhhhh PERVERT!!!" She slapped him to the other side of the train. "ow, Sango dear, that hurts."  
  
Miroku walked back holding his cheek then turned to Kagome. "What's the two things you love?" Kagome answered unhesitant. "My cat Buyo and the cookies he makes me!" They all sweat dropped. Inu Yasha was a little disappointed, he couldn't explain it, but he had hoped, just a little, that his name would come out, but. "so you should have cookies shaped like your cat" Inu Yasha said. "well I love chocolate and ass!" Miroku said with a grin. Then he held his hands in front of him slowly putting them together while saying in a dramatic star wars movie type narration "and when ass and chocolate collide they make CHOCOLATE ASS!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. Sango and Inu Yasha face faulted to the floor.  
  
Kagome jumped up and down. "Chocolate ass!! Chocolate ass!" Miroku smiled. "That-a-girl! I've taught you well!" Inu Yasha jumped up and grabbed her mouth. "n-no Kagome! Don't say that!! Miroku don't make her a lecher like you!!" Inu Yasha was about to pound him when the train came to a halt. Miroku dashed out the exit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At The Ice Cream Store~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku(sporting a beautiful black eye) sat outside on a bench by the ice cream store. The line was very long and they were waiting for it to clear up a little. Kagome got bored and saw a store she found interesting, so did Sango. Dilemma? They were two different stores. Now you would probably say just split up and come back later. Well, Sango was a little "different" when Kagome and her weren't together.unfortunately for Miroku. Well let the games begin.. (I should stop here, CLIFFHANGER!!, but I promised fluff so.) Kagome and Inu Yasha went one way and Miroku and Sango went the other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's Choice Store~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome walked into "Kagome's Choice Store". Kagome "ooh'd" and "aww'd" at everything at the store. Inu Yasha found this to be very cute. *She reminds me of a four year old, and I kind of feel like her big brother.* He chuckled. Kagome looked at him questioningly. "Is there something funny in here?" Inu Yasha smiled. "Yup!" Kagome gasped happily. "Show me Show me Show me!!!" She jumped up and down. "okay okay" Inu Yasha held up his hands. He looked around the store, then he picked up a mirror and out it in front of her face. "this is what's funny." Kagome's eyes brightened. "Inu-no-nee-chan is magical!!! You made a person in that small window!!"  
  
Inu Yasha started to spout "spells" and did a few tricks with a coin he saw on TV. once. Kagome was absolutely thrilled. Inu Yasha laughed at her child like behavior. "Can Inu-no-nee-chan teach me?" Kagome asked. "nope!" he said. "wwwhhhyyy?" Kagome whined. "Because." He stated. "then I want a piggy back ride!!" Kagome squealed. "W-w-what?" Inu Yasha sputtered.  
  
In this day-in-age it wasn't common for teenagers giving their friends Piggy back rides. "um.how about we-" "NO!!!" Kagome yelled. Then she threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the store. Inu Yasha tried to calm her down, but, like a child, she was stubborn about what she wanted. People started to gather around.  
Inu Yasha panicked, picked her up, threw her on his back and ran out of the store. "YAY, INU-NO-NEE-CHAN!!" Kagome yelled as Inu Yasha ran down the street. "Gods Woman! Do you have to be so childish?" She started to giggle and play with Inu Yasha's sideburns. "Inu Yasha" Kagome said. "yeah?" he asked. "your cute."  
  
Inu Yasha tripped over himself and landed flat on his face. He was not expecting that.AT ALL! She sat there on his back laughing. 'Inu-no-nee- chan tripped!!' *oh, thanks for clarifying* Kagome leaned over and looked at his face. She frowned. "Inu-no-nee-chan, you're turning into a cherry. Your face is all red!" Inu Yasha turned his head, his blush getting more red. Kagome just sat there laughing, while people walk by, saying stuff about "crazy teens these days". If only they knew.  
  
A/N: FORGIVE ME!!! My brother is kicking me off!!! T-T I didn't even get to get into the Sango and Miroku-ness yet. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! NO fair! DAMN BROTHER!!! He needs to go to hell-----WITH KIKYO!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... Yeah so.I'm sorry! Um and if you didn't know "Inu-no-nee-chan" means "Dog-Brother" yeah.so bye!! And read my story "surprise surprise" just click my name and go to my stories and click on "said title" and READ!!!! 


	8. Miroku's Secret Admiration Ha! What Secr...

This are some questions from Reviewers that I felt the need to answer to clarify things as I now realize that I did leave a few things out of the story and made a few mistakes.  
  
Blessed Be: Wow! That was great AND crazy ^_^ And funny! Heehee, why is 'she' (whom I'm guessing to be Kagome) like that? Was she raped when she was young or something *shudders*?  
  
I really liked the way you made InuYasha intruiged in her, it was really interesting, and refreshing compared to the way most people would have him react ^_^ Very different, this story is, but I like it very much so far ^_^ (so far? I've only read one chapter! I'm so weird)  
  
SC: I 'm REALLY glad you like the way I have the characters. I tried to do a "what is the opposite of what they would do" type of thing.yeah..  
  
Blessed Be: thought it was Sango, but then that's pretty obivous ^_^ And how would Shippou know InuYasha if he just moved there? Hehe, just a little bit confused here.  
  
I liked how he and Kagome actually had a conversation and I like the way that you have him more working towards getting to know her rather than the opposite way around ^_^  
  
Anyways great story, on the favorite list it goes ^_^  
  
SC: Shippo and Rin are friends, Rin and Shippo play together at each other's house, Rin lives at Inu Yasha's so they met! And I'm glad you liked them having a conversation, instead of an argument. I know I would no argue with a crazy. They will win the fight, my child, they will win.  
  
Blessed Be: Okay, this chapter was rather random and the whole "let's rush Rin into the hospital cause she got ran over while playing with her protector Shippou" was really sudden. Also, since when was Sesshou-maru and InuYasha on speaking terms? And since when was Kagome THAT crazy, I mean, i don't see any appeal that would keep InuYasha anything but frightened. However the whole Sesshou-maru being a girl was just hilarious ^_^  
  
This story needs some work, but I like your style of writing ^_^  
  
SC: Well like I said I tried to do the "opposite character" thing. And that's what I did to Inu and Sesshy! Well Inu Yasha isn't really one for thinking about the consequences, just getting what he wants and he wants to know what the hell is wrong with this girl!  
  
Blessed Be: That was funny, but why is Kagome sleeping in his apartment much less next to him? And why is he all of the sudden head-over-heels for her, especially- as you said-since she's a 'looney'? But my god that was funny, hehe, out of character and off the story line, but very funny ^_^ Hahaha, you have no shame, hehehehehe, rather nasty, but in comparison of his real character this is damned funny! But he can be so cute *reminiscing the shower conflict "BOO!!" heeheehee*  
  
SC: See, Kagome thinks like a child so in a child's mind gender doesn't matter, so she didn't find anything wrong with it, It was a sleepover!! ^_^. And he wasn't head over heals, he was just horny, that's all. The only feeling he has is friendship or brothership...so far.. ^.^  
  
Blessed Be: I'm sorry (it must seem like I'm flaming you, but believe me I'm not, I'm trying to give suggestions), but I don't understand how you could write an understandable romance between one sane person and one Insane person.  
  
I liked Sango's story, it was creative, and a nice way to explain why she's a Schizo ^_^  
  
SC: No worry, I'm glad you have questions and stuff. I really appreciate you trying to help my story writing. n_n Having a relationship between a sane and insane person, is the fun of the story. Makes the people think "how the hell is this gonna work out?" Yeah. Kagome's problem isn't all that complicated and could probably be fixed.but you peoples don't know what the problem is. *sings* la lalalalala. yeah..  
Laura-chan: cute chapter!! n_n  
  
you wrote Inu-no-nee-chan.  
  
but nee-chan means 'sister'. ^^;;  
  
you should write Inu-no-nii-chan ^^  
  
nii-chan means 'brother' ^^  
  
SC: THANK YOU FOR FINDING MY MISTAKE!!!!!!! Ok yeah. anyway, I'm glad you pointed that out, cause now I can yell at my brother for distracting me and disappointing all of my loyal readers. BAD BROTHER BAD!!  
  
Vicki: sideburns? SIDEBURNS???!!! Inuyasha doesn't have sideburns!!!AHHHH!!!!!!*runs around hysterically*  
  
You made him have SIDEBURNS?! WAAA!!!!!  
  
*wails loudly* NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
sorry. *sweatdrop* TMS (Too much sugar)  
  
-Vicki  
  
PS: e-mail me!or leave me a note in your next chappie! ^_____^  
  
SC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I didn't give him sideburns!! I meant the little thingies, the little pieces or whatever that hang at the side of his face, like long sideburns. I SORRY! I DIDN"T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THEM!!!  
  
Crazyinulover: hahahahaha very funny specially the chocolate ass and ramen flavored ice cream just out of curiosity do you eat a lot of sugar?  
  
SC: Yes actually. I put it in everything that I make. I think that might be the reason my brother calls me "Akane-Monster" maybe.. Mmmmmmm..Chocolate ass..  
  
So yeah. feel free to ask me any questions about my story that you don't understand and I'll make up a reasonable explanation for you and if you don't like it, I'll make up another, you just gotta use your imagination people!! And I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! So I finally update my story..cause my brother's not here today!!! EVERBODY SAY YAY!!!  
  
D: I KNOW I DON"T OWN INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE OKAY? I GET IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter 7: Miroku's secret admiration (Ha! What secret!)  
  
Sango and Miroku went into a pet store. Sango 'cooed' at the kittens while Miroku 'awwed' at the view he was getting from his precise angle of eyesight. (aka. Sango's bent position) After what seemed like a lifetime in a zoo(to Miroku) they left the pet store and went to a coffee shop. Miroku was having trouble keeping a conversation with Sango. She would just nod or reply yes or no.  
  
*She wasn't like this before we split up.* Miroku thought. After they got their coffee, Miroku asked Sango if they could have a little talk. He wanted to get to know her better. He knew her for about 3 months now, but didn't really know anything about her.  
  
After they grabbed a seat Miroku sat quietly, gathering his conversation in his mind. Finally he started.  
  
"Sango---lovely day, ne?"  
  
Okay, so he's not Shakespeare, but to Sango it meant no difference. She smiled at him and replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Then came the silence.  
  
Miroku looked around for a little bit and then back to Sango. It didn't know why she was so quiet all of a sudden. *Is it because she doesn't know me very well? Or does she not have anything to talk about? Never, girls always have something to talk about.*  
  
Sango watched in amusement as Miroku continued to make abstract funny faces as he thought. He stopped when he heard giggling. He smiled at Sango as she laughed.  
  
*Ah!! Finally some connection!!!!!!!!! Let the dialogue begin!*  
  
A question popped up in his mind.  
  
"Sango." She looked over at him. "How did you meet Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
"Well, her and her husband, Naraku, took special case children in to their home to take care of them and I was one of them." Sango answered.  
  
*well, that was brief* Miroku thought.  
  
Then he asked, "So, Kagome was one of them?"  
  
All it took was one simple question of that particular subject and Sango's mouth was off like rocket. Miroku couldn't even keep up with her.  
  
"~~~andthenthat'swhensheandifoundoutthatwewerespecialandeventhoughitwasn'tli ke superpowers,weknewitwasforthegoodofmankind.soKagomeanditriedtohelpthemby~~~"  
  
Miroku, even though it didn't catch most of it, now knew everything about Sango and Kagome's life. EVERY SINGLE DETAIL!!!! So he figured something in that sentence triggered her to talk.  
  
*Hmmm, "So, Kagome was one of them" must have been Kagome cause the rest is just common words. Maybe that's why she's so quiet. She's not with Kagome!!!*  
  
They got up and left the coffee shop and started to wander around. They went to a lot of different stores and sites. Then they ended up in the park and decided to rest. Sango marveled at the beauty of the spot they chose.  
  
A circle of trees that surrounded a small clearing. Sango loved how it looked here, while Miroku loved how she looked here. He only knew her for three months, but he's had a crush on her eleven years. He's known she existed for that long, but he did move away when he was eight, and that's when Sango's big ordeal happened and she moved to where he was.  
  
Sango looked at him. He blushed. Sango blushed. Sango didn't know why but she would get butterflies in her stomach when she looked at him. They sat there just staring at each other. Light wind blew cherry blossoms around them and lightly rustled their hair. Miroku moved his lips to say something, but no sound would come out. The girl in front of him unknowingly wouldn't allow it. She just had this affect on him that he couldn't explain. A feeling like he lived his whole life just for her to allow him to gaze at her. He's a hopeless romantic at heart, although he doesn't show it at times (in the proper manner..^^;;;).  
  
She giggled at him. "Your staring," she whispered. "Tis a sin to gaze at beauty, I know" he whispered back. She turned away. He crawled up to her. "Sango.." She looked at him.  
  
"S-sango, I-I w-wanted to..to say..t-that, that is..you s-see." Miroku played with a piece of grass for a little bit then suddenly stood up, startling Sango. " SANGO I LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled as two children smashed into him. Sango laughed as the children got up off Miroku and she laughed even harder when he lifted his head from the ground. He looked very much of what resembled a walrus of sorts. Dirt covering his face and grass up his nose and in his mouth. "YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!!!" He screamed and chased them around the park. Sango spotted Kagome and Inu Yasha. After they calmed Miroku down, they all went back to Kikyo's.  
  
THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna stop now and for a very very VERY good reason. I just got Inu Yasha episode 104 and I'm gonna watch it!!! YAY!!! So see you in another millennium!! Hahaha! I wouldn't be surprise if it took me that long to make the next chapter. LALALALA!!! 


	9. SORRYNESS

I SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooooo sorry I have no updated in forever, but I have an excuse. See I moved from Maryland to Colorado and we drove and my mother person decided to turn of the internet soooo…..  
  
Yeah and….yeah… But I back now so I will write or type or whatever!!! PLEASE!!! Don't lose hope in me !!! I can do it!!! I promise!!!  
  
Well until I finish next chapter….  
  
Bu byes!! =^.^= 


End file.
